Birthday Party
by Maybe Someday
Summary: Arthur is celebrating is birthday and hatches a plan so that a special guest can attend. arthur/gwen. let me know if you want to see more!
1. Chapter 1

"Really, Merlin. I knew you were dim but I had no idea you were this stupid."

Arthur teasingly pushed Merlin back on to the hard stone floor, where he had just dropped all of Arthur's freshly laundered shirts.

" Sorry Sire." Merlin said.

"Don't apologise to me. You're the one whose going to have to clean them all again." Arthur laughed at the simple pleasure that this fact gave him.

"Actually," Merlin said, "Gwen was on laundry duty today."

Arthur paused to think for a moment. The floor wasn't really that dirty.

" Well.., just make sure it doesn't happen again!"

With a hidden smirk, Merlin replied "Yes, My lord."

Arthur turned away from the sprawling mess on the floor that was Merlin and headed to his chamber window. His view was of a very busy and excited Camelot. Preparations had been in full swing for the Prince's upcoming birthday party. Arthur had always been very fond of his birthday in the past. It was always a very festive occasion for the entire kingdom. However, this year Arthur was having trouble joining in the celebration. The party would consist of a feast and a dance that all the noble families of Camelot, including Arthur's Knights, were invited to attend. But there was one person who Arthur wanted to celebrate with, but she would be present as a server and not a guest. Guinevere was one of the many people assisting in the preparations for the party, apparently in the laundry rooms. Every time Arthur saw how hard she had been working in the past few weeks, he had felt a stab of guilt in the pit of his stomach. His sympathies did not, however, extend to Merlin who seemed to be the busiest person in the kingdom these days. Arthur turned from the window to see him putting away the shirts that had just been retrieved from the floor.

" Aren't you done with that yet Merlin? Oh, and when you've finished ill need you to polish my armour again. Last time they still had finger prints on them. Honestly Merlin, its not that difficult to do something right the first time round." Arthur said with a deep frown on his face.

"Yes, My Lord." Merlin said with a sigh.

"What's this attitude, Merlin?" Arthur asked, his tone suddenly angry.

"I didn't say anything, Sire." Merlin said cringing away from the scolding that he could see coming.

"Don't be fresh with me Merlin! You've been acting like this for days. Tell me now or ill have you muck out the pig pen again." Arthur commanded.

"Well…" Merlin began cautiously. He decided it would be best to say this quickly. "To be honest you've been a bit of a prat the last few days, I've never seen you in such a bad mood, I thought you liked you birthday, but by the way you've been acting its like you don't even want a party, which is surprising because you always like parties……My Lord." Merlin actually closed his eyes ready for Arthur to belt him over the head.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He knew that he had been in a bad mood but he hadn't realised that anyone was watching him closely enough to notice.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. Your right, I haven't been myself lately and I have no justification for my actions." Arthur said sincerely.

Merlin had to suppress a grin. He knew exactly why Arthur had been in a bad mood. " Perhaps you would feel better if you could…..extend the guest list for you party."

Arthur looked at him confused "What are you talking about Merlin?"

"Nothing, its just I'm sure Guinevere wouldn't refuse an invitation if it came from you."

Arthur almost hit Merlin, but paused to think for a moment. "Don't be silly Merlin. Besides, you know my father would never allow it."

"Why would your father ever have to know?" Merlin asked with a cheeky grin.

"Now Merlin, I know you don't think the King is that careless that he would recognise one of his own household staff. He more attentive than you think!" Arthur said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at having to defend his fathers integrity again. He knew the king wasn't a perfect man but he honestly loved his kingdom, perhaps even more than he loved his own son.

" Well….. perhaps you could arrange to have it so that no-one at the party would be recognisable!" Merlin suggested.

Arthur was so used to Merlins hair brained ideas that he was ready to dismiss this one as quickly as the rest, but something about this idea sparked a thought in his mind.

"You know Merlin, that's not such a bad idea after all!"

Merlin looked up at his master confused "Its not?" But before he could get an answer, Arthur had left the room at almost a running pace.

Arthur reached the throne room already in an elevated mood. As the guards opened the doors for him and he glimpsed his father looking out a window at the town folk below, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of anticipation in the pit of his stomach.

Uther turned at the sound of his sons foot steps. "Ah, Arthur. Are you getting excited about your party. Iv just made the final preparations for your gift."

"Father I'd like to talk to you about my party!" Arthur asked quickly, trying to supress the massive grin that was threatening to ruin his plan befor it had even begun.

"Oh course, what is it?" Uther asked, expecting some outlandish request like a gigantic ice sculpture.

" I was thinking it might be……fun" Arthur said as casually as he could, "if we made it a masked ball!"

Uther was surprised at the maturity of his sons request. Arthur had always been proud of his parties, and Uther though this was a brilliant idea for making this night particularly memorable.

"Alright!" Uther said "I'll organise for someone to make the arrangements."

Arthur couldn't resist smiling. To cover he cleared his throat and said "That you Sire." he turned to leave but before he reached the door he was stoped by his fathers voice.

"Oh and Arthur. I think it would be appropriate for you to bring a…um, Lady friend to the ball. Your at an appropriate age where you can bring….Lady friends to your own personal events." Uther said rather awkwardly.

"Yes Sire." Arthur replied, already having the perfect girl in mind.

He knew she was in the laundry because Merlin had said she was on washing duty today. The room was busy and crowded when he arrived minuted later, having rushed to find Guinevere as soon as he could. As soon as he entered the room, however, everyone one stopped and stared at him. Arthur had been to the laundry on one other occasion in his life and he had been 6 and playing hide and seek at the time. His eyes scanned the room before he found his target. She was staring at him just as bewildered as everyone else in the room, and upon meeting her eye he felt his stomach do a familiar backward flip that seemed to happen more and more regularly these days.

" Ah hem," Arthur cleared his throat as he approached Guinevere. "Um, I need you for….something." He tried to give her a small wink so that she would know this wasn't actual work and she seemed to get the message quickly.

"Of course, My lord" She replied, curtseying and half smiling.

Arthur quickly turned on his heels and headed quickly for the door, Guinevere in tow.

They walked from one side of the castle to the other, Arthur keeping a steady pace and Guinevere trying to keep up. Once she asked "Where are we going?" and Arthur simply replied "You'll see." If she hadn't been able to detect the smile in his voice and the obvious change in mood from the past few weeks she would have been concerned. She knew his well enough by now to know that he was up to something, but she couldn't help but think that this might turn out to be an exciting little adventure.

Finally they turned a corner and entered a room that was full of the most beautiful fabrics and silks Guinevere had ever seem. Every colour and texture was surrounding her and several half made dresses hung on manikins around the large room. Guinevere looked up at Arthur, who now stood next to her smiling. A woman Guinevere has seen many time came out from behind a wall of fabric to greet them. This was the woman who made the Lady Morgana's dresses. What possible reason could Arthur have for bringing her here?

" Id like you to make Guinevere a dress. Spare no expense. I want this to be your top priority." Arthur said proudly.

Guinevere was confused "I'm sorry Sire, but why do I need a dress?"

A broad green spread across Arthur's face as he answered "Your coming with me to the Party. Its my birthday and I would like for you to be there."

Guinevere almost fell on the floor. She was amazed that she would actually be attending the party after she had been imagining it in her dreams for weeks. Before she could say anything Arthur brought her back to reality. "Well, go ahead get to work. You haven't got long. Oh, and shell need a mask and some shoes as well." and with that he turned to leave. But before he had left the corridor outside the chamber, Guinevere caught him.

"Arthur…" she said. It felt nice to say his name out loud, even if none was around to hear it but the two of them. He turned and looked at her.

She looked at him for a moment, taking in the freedom of their solitude. "Thankyou." she said. And before she knew what she was dong she had walked towards his and stood on her toes to kiss him gently on the cheek.

Arthur thought his heart had stoped and he couldn't breath. He watched he walk away, back to the seamstress and as he turned the corner he heard the woman say "I think blue would go beautifully with your skin tone, and it would match the Prince's eyes perfectly."


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was buzzing and everyone in the kingdom was talking about the food, and the guests, and what all the ladies would be wearing. Guinevere and Arthur had barley seen each other in the days leading up to the party. Arthur was busy with preparing his knights for the presentation they were to make in his honour at the official birthday celebrations, and Guinevere had washed more sheets in the past week than she could ever remember doing in the rest of her life. On the odd occasion that they should meet each other in the hall they would smile playfully before being forced to act properly by the many watchful eyes of the castle guards. Now the party was two days away and to her great surprise and delight, everything seemed to be going perfectly. Guinevere had her new dress laid out carefully on her bed and stared at it for a moment, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Guinevere almost jumped out of her skin. She quickly covered the dress and hid her new shoes and matching mask before turning to open the door.

With a sigh of relief she saw that it was only Merlin. "Hello, Gwen." He said cheerily.

"Oh Merlin, you frightened me." she sighed.

"Sorry about that. I just came with a message from Arthur." Merlin said with a tone that suggested he knew the exact feeling Guinevere was having in the pit of her stomach at the mention of his name.

"Oh!" was all she could muster in response.

" You need to come up to the castle…..now!" Merlin said, trying to conceal his laughter.

Guinevere was not comforted by Merlins clear amusement. "Why?" she asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, come with me." He replied. Clearly he knew something that she didn't.

Without hesitating, and fearing the worst, Guinevere made her way up to the castle with Merlin. But instead of heading to Arthur's chambers like she thought, Merlin lead her straight to his and Gaius room.

"I thought you said Arthur needed to see me?" She asked, confused.

"He does. He's already practicing with Gaius." Merlin said with a grin.

This was becoming more and more confusing for Guinevere. "Practicing?"

Finally they turned into the physician chambers and Guinevere saw something that made her want to laugh and cry all at once. Gaius and Arthur were prancing around the room in each other arms, Arthur staring at his feet and looking rather awkward and embarrassed. Guinevere recognised the formation they were making as a traditional Camelot dance that was performed at special events held in the kingdom. She felt as if the pit of her stomach might have completely fallen away as she realised that she was here to learn this dance with Arthur.

"Oh No!" she said out loud, announcing their arrival to the rest of the room. Arthur immediately pulled away from Gaius and went a particularly regal shade of red.

"Ah Gwen, good that you're here. I'm not a particularly suitable partner for the Prince." said Gaius, who smiled knowingly at the two of them staring at each other with devastatingly frightened looks in their eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's true Gaius. I don't know how to dance. I'm afraid I have two left feet." said Guinevere.

"Ha!" Gaius laughed, "I've been trying to teach the Prince here for years, I'm sure compared to him you will be an excellent student."

Finally, after standing in silence for far too long, Arthur finally spoke. " I'm not bad at dancing, I just don't like it. Besides, my father always springs it on me at the last minute and I never have enough time to practice." He said this all rather fast and staring at his feet. Arthur could not remember ever being more embarrassed in his entire life. When he had asked Guinevere to the party he had no idea that there would be dancing involved. And now she would have to learn to dance with him, and it was obvious that she didn't want to. He should just give her the chance to pull out of the party all together, she clearly wanted to. When he finally looked up from his toes he saw that she was giving him a reassuring look, clearly sensing his anxiety, and his mood rose slightly.

"Well lets get started then, shall we?" said Gaius, walking over to Guinevere, taking her hand and placing it in Arthur's.

It was like an electric spark had gone off and suddenly they were connected. Guinevere looked up into Arthur's bright blue eyes and felt safe and calm, like she was home. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Gaius must have been giving them instructions but neither of them could hear him. They were in their own little world where everything was perfect. He was not a Prince and she was not a servant and all that mattered was that they were together and happy. They started to move around the room as if they had been dancing all their lives together. It was effortless and fluid, him leading and her following gracefully. It felt like house had passed when they came to the end of the dance and Arthur took Guinevere gently by the waste and dipped her, always keeping their eyes on each other. It took all his will power not to bend down and kiss her on the lips. They must have frozen in that position because finally Gaius woke them up with a cough.

"Ah hem!" he said, "Well I think you've got it well enough!" he said, smirking.

"Yeah, that was great you two." Said Merlin almost laughing. "Maybe you should keep practicing in private though."

Arthur walking over the Merlin and smacked him across the head.

"Ok, point taken!" Said Merlin, still smiling.

"I should be going," said Arthur, back in Prince mode, "Guinevere, a carriage will pick you up from your home and bring you to the party. Ill make the arrangements."

"Thank you sire," said Guinevere with a courtesy.

Arthur turned to leave and as he made his way back to his chambers he imagined dancing like that with Guinevere at the party. He wished he could let everyone know, including his father, who the girl was that made him dance so well. He had had many partners in his life but nun as good as Guinevere. He entered his room and crossed quickly to his window. He caught a glimpse of Guinevere walking slowly back to her home. Not realising that anyone was watching her, she did a little twirl and a skip, imitating part of the dance they had just learnt. Arthur laughed out loud and kept watching her until she was out of sight. All the anxiety he had felt about the dance had melted away and now the biggest thing he had to be concerned with was how he was going to conceal his joy in the coming days before the party. Perhaps he would take this opportunity to mess with Merlin some more.

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. Because you were all so nice I decided to extend this story to a trilogy. Look out for part three soon!**

**PS: watching a repeat of Excalibur season one as I finished this off! ****J **


	3. Chapter 3

"**You are a vision, My Lady." the seamstress said as she smoothed the train of Guinevere's dress and took in the beautiful woman standing nervously in front of her.**

**Guinevere shook her head, "I'm not a Lady. I'm just a servant."**

"**Tonight, you can be whoever you want to be." said the seamstress.**

**Slowly she took Guinevere's hand and lead her to the small mirror that hung in her tiny home. Guinevere looked up from her now glittering toes and saw someone in the mirror that she did not recognise. This stranger wore a dress made of the most delicate blue silk that draped perfectly around her body. It was simple but elegant. Her face was concealed by a mask covered in sparkling crystals. The only familiar thing about the person staring back at her were the eyes she had always admired for their absolute honesty. At the moment they were telling her that she was more nervous and more excited than she had ever been in her life. Seeing herself this way almost made her feel like a real princess, but of cause she was not. This was a lie, deadly but addictive.**

**Guinevere sighed "What am I doing?" she said looking away from the mirror with shame. "What if someone discovers me. It's a crime to impersonate someone of nobility. Uther would have me killed."**

"**Everything is going to be fine. You are too beautiful for anyone to question you." the seamstress said, trying to comfort Guinevere. "I need to get back to the castle, please stop worrying and enjoy yourself."**

**Guinevere smiled "I will, and thank you for everything." She knew that this would probably be the only chance she would ever have of being with Arthur in public, even if it wasn't as herself, and she wanted to remember this night forever.**

**The seamstress left her alone to wait for the carriage. It seemed like house she had to wait before she was due to arrive at the party. She began pacing around her home getting lost in her thoughts. Guinevere did not hear the horses approaching and was startled when she heard a loud knocking on her front door. She wondered for a moment who Arthur would have sent to get her, but then she heard a familiar voice calling her name behind the door.**

"**Gwen, its me." the voice said teasingly.**

**Guinevere crossed to open the door and saw Merlin standing in front of her, his hair combed and wearing the official court garments.**

"**Wow, you look great!" he said shocked.**

"**Why do you sound so surprised?" Said Guinevere playfully.**

"**I just meant that you, well….I mean because you…umm.." Merlin stammered.**

"**Its alright Merlin. You don't scrub up too bad yourself." she laughed at his awkwardness.**

"**Thanks, its kind of itchy though!" he said with a grimace.**

**She laughed at him, and felt slightly less terrified.**

"**Well, are you ready?" he asked holding out his had as is she were a real lady waiting to be escorted to her carriage. Guinevere decided she might as well make the most of this opportunity and play along with the whole charade.**

"**Thank you, good sir!" She said taking his hand and allowing Merlin to help her into the open top carriage. **

**The ride to the castle was short but if felt like a lifetime. Guinevere sat quietly, wringing her hands and fiddling with her dress. Finally they entered the castle courtyard which had been decorated for the occasion. There were lanterns and torches illuminating the castle, making it look like something out of a fairytale. Dozens of carriages, just like the one she was in, lined the path to the castle. They belonged to the guests that had already arrived at the party. Some were still arriving as Merlin pulled her carriage towards the castle entrance. **

**On the steps of the castle stood a lone figure. His hands were firmly grasped together behind his back and he had his head down, pacing. As he heard their carriage approaching Prince Arthur looked up from the ground and froze. **

**His heart started beating faster and all the fear that had been sitting in the pit of his stomach for days seemed to erupt at that very moment and spread through his entire body. Ever the gentleman, he ran to the carriage before it had even stoped. Even that small amount of doing something helped to calm his nerves. But as soon as he was still again, every ounce of anticipation came flooding back. Arthur looked up into the carriage and saw Guinevere smiling down at him. He smiled back and took a deep breath before reaching out his hand to tack hers.**

**One foot followed the other as Guinevere stepped out of the carriage and stood opposite Arthur. She had never looked more beautiful and he had never been more handsome, but at that moment all the two of them cared about was that they had the entire night ahead of them. **

"**I'm glad you came." said Arthur smiling.**

"**I am too." Guinevere replied.**

**Arthur let out a big sigh of relief before taking Guinevere by the arm and turning towards the castle. He somehow felt calmer having her by his side, like that's the way it was always meant to be.**

**Guinevere could hear the music coming from inside the castle as they walked up the steps in to the entry way. The path to the party was lit with torches that flickered and warmed the hall. With Arthur gently holding her arm, she took the familiar path to the castles banquet hall. **

**Just before they entered the room, Guinevere stopped in her tracks. Fear had suddenly gripped her body and she was shacking from head to toe. Arthur felt the tug of her grip on his arm and looked down into her face. Her deep brown eyes, which had always given her emotions away to anyone who looked closely enough, told him that she was petrified.**

**Arthur raised his free hand to cup her face. "Don't worry. Your with me tonight. I will keep you safe. I promise." He smiled reassuringly at her. Guinevere reached for his hand and took it in both of hers and said, "Don't let go."**

**Arthur winked and said "I wont if you wont." They smiled at each other and laughed. They were facing the doors now. Arthur gently squeezed her hand before the doors in front of them opened and every head in the room turned to look at them two of them standing arm in arm.**

**Applause rang out around the room as the Prince enter the room for the first time that night. As he walked across the elaborately decorated hall toward his seat at the table, every person he passed bowed or curtsied, Arthur acknowledged them all and giggled to himself about the curious looks and hidden whispers that were directed toward the beautiful woman on his arm. Usually, Arthur hated this kind of attention, and he was sure that Guinevere was extremely uncomfortable at the moment, but he couldn't help but feel proud of her, and that fact that for tonight, she was his.**

**They took their seats ready for dinner to be served, Arthur sitting to his fathers right with Guinevere on his left still holding his hand under the table.**

"**Excellent choice son, but I cant say that I recognise her? What family is she from?" Arthur heard his fathers voice whispered in his ear. He wasn't sure if he was more relieved or angered by the fact that Uther had not recognised the servant who had been in his household for years.**

"**She's from a neighbouring town, her father was a knight of Camelot." Arthur had already planned this lie. He had spent hours the night before planning an elaborate and detailed story of Guinevere entire fake life and fake family tree. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to it, but if required Arthur could tell you the first name of Guinevere's fake Great-great Grandfather and the town in which he was born.**

**Fortunately, Uther had had enough mead already that night for him to forget the pretty girl sitting next to his son as soon as the empty glass in front of him was full again.**

**Before dinner was severed, the Knights presented their gift to the Prince, a graceful dance like performance of their most impressive sword bearing skills. When dinner was finally served, the night began to turn into a real party. Everyone was enjoying the food and the company, and Arthur and Guinevere had a chance to really talk to each other. Little did they know that the hot topic of conversation around the rest of the hall was the beautiful and mysterious stranger who had won the Prince's affections. **

**Before too long it was time for the first dance of the evening. Guinevere felt all her nerves flooding back. She had been so comfortable just sitting and talking to Arthur that she had forgotten all about the dancing. What if she froze? What if she couldn't remember any of the moves?**

**Arthur senses her anxiety and squeezed her hand to comfort her. "Don't you get nervous! You'll make me nervous." he said teasingly.**

"**I cant help it. All these people will be staring at us." She whispered so that only he could hear her.**

"**So? Nobody here knows who you are. Tonight your just a mystery woman, and if you make a fool of your self no one will tease Guinevere in the morning!" Arthur said with a smile. He couldn't help but think that everyone here knew exactly who he was and if he made a fool of himself, it would be the hottest piece of gossip around Camelot for months.**

"**You know, your very charming, Arthur." Guinevere said boldly, regaining some of her strength at his words.**

"**It comes with the title." Arthur replied, pulling Guinevere to her feet and leading her out into the middle of the dance floor.**

**Every eye in the room was on the two of them. They watched as Arthur placed Guinevere hand on his shoulder and lowered his own to her waist. What they couldn't see was the quickening of their breath and the shiver that ran down Guinevere's spine as Arthur held her close to him. The music began and they started to dance and suddenly it was as if the room had disappeared.**

**They could have been flying. If their was an earthquake they wouldn't have know it. The last time they had danced it was over in a second. This felt like a life time. Guinevere's head was spinning as Arthur twirled her around the room. This wasn't a dream, it was pure joy. Guinevere finally understood the phrase 'swept off your feet'. She was so happy in this tiny little moment that she couldn't stop smiling, and before she knew it she was laughing, and Arthur was laughing with her. The rest of the room joined in the dancing even when it was time to swap partners, Arthur and Guinevere could sense each others closeness, and when they were united again it was like a spark was ignited between them and firework were filling the room.**

**Arthur could never remember a better party at the castle. He had smiled and laughed so much that night that his cheeks were starting to hurt. But the night wasn't over yet. He had a surprise for Guinevere that was currently hiding in his pocket.**

**He found her standing on the edge of the dance floor, still wearing her mask. He hair was tussled and falling out of place because of all the dancing they had done that night.**

"**Here, drink this before you dehydrate." Arthur said as he handed her a drink.**

"**Oh, thankyou." she said trying to hide her ruby red cheeks behind her loose curls.**

**Arthur laughed to himself. "Shall we get some fresh air." **

"**Yes please." Guinevere said, taking his hint.**

**Arthur took her hand and lead the way to the palace garden. It was silent and secluded, the perfect hide away.**

"**I've never been out here before." Guinevere said, taking in the beautiful flowers that lined the many garden beds.**

"**This is where I come when I want to think…..or when Merlin is annoying me." Arthur said smirking.**

**Guinevere laughed and the sound cause Arthur to catch his breath.**

**They were silent for a moment, anticipation the imminent end to the night. When Arthur turned around he saw Guinevere sitting on a bench with her face in her hands.**

"**What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, rushing to sit beside her on the bench.**

"**No," she said with tears in her eyes, "you did nothing wrong. That's the problem. I have had the most amazing night and in a few housed it will all be over and ill turn back into a servant."**

**Arthur reached a hand up to wipe a tear away from her cheek, taking her mask off at the same time. He figured this was as good a time as any to give Guinevere her surprise. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and delicate. Placing it in her open palm he said "I want you to have this. Its nothing fancy, but it was my mothers and I….well, I just thought….you might…well…." he trailed off into mumbles and Guinevere smiled at his embarrassment. **

**She looked down into he palm and saw a delicate gold chain carrying a small heart shaped stone of the same colour blue that she admired everyday in Arthur's eyes.**

**Guinevere didn't say anything, she just smiled at the sentimental gift that would forever remind her of the night she was almost a real princess.**

"**My father doesn't know I have this. I don't think its worth anything, but it was just sitting in my room and I thought it would be of better use to someone who could wear it. Not that you have to wear it but…." before Arthur had finished his sentence Guinevere had shifted in her seat and pulled up her hair so that Arthur could fasten the necklace around her neck. Once Guinevere had the necklace in place she turned back to face him, smiling. It suited her perfectly, as he knew it would.**

**They sat for a while there, not speaking, just watching the starts. They could hear the party going on behind them, knowing that it was coming to a close.**

"**You should go back inside. Everyone will be wondering where you are." Guinevere finally said reluctantly.**

**Arthur sighed, knowing she was right. "You are always reminding me of the right thing to do Guinevere. I should think that without your advice Camelot would be far worse off."**

"**That is what friends are for, Sire." she said standing and walking back toward the party.**

"**Wait!" Arthur called after her. She stoped and turned to look at him. Anything he said or did now couldn't possibly ruin her night. It was too perfect already.**

"**Tell me," Arthur said with a cunning glint in his eye, "Would it be so inappropriate for me to give you another gift." **

"**That would depend sire, what kind of gift?" Guinevere played along with his trick, smiling at what she hoped was coming next.**

"**Oh, I don't know, say perhaps….. A kiss?" Arthur asked, unable to control his toothy smile.**

**Guinevere laughed before replying, "I think a kiss would be a very appropriate gift."**

**They walked toward each other and as their lips met and their hands touched, there was a sense of completeness that surrounded them, as if this was something that was meant to be. But Guinevere knew that her life was no fairytale, and as quickly as the kiss had begun, it was over.**

**They went back to the party and danced again, with other partners and then back together. Before they knew it the night was over and Arthur was taking Guinevere back to her carriage. Arthur was sad to see the night end, but couldn't help feeling great full that it had happened at all. Merlin pulled the carriage around to the front steps and Arthur helped Guinevere into her seat. They said their final goodbyes, knowing they would see each other in the morning, when everything would be back to normal and this night would just be a memory. The carriage pulled away and Guinevere felt a flood of sadness drench her insides. She knew that she would never be that happy again. She knew that everything she had experienced that night was never meant for her and she was lucky to have felt it at all. Arthur would find a real princess one day and she would be his new dance partner, and the times he had spent with Guinevere would soon be forgotten. **

**But still, knowing that for now, on this night, that Prince Arthur had chosen **_**her,**_** and had danced with **_**her**_**, and had loved **_**her,**_** was so overwhelmingly impossible that Guinevere could help but hope. It was painful, it was dangerous and it was naive, but it was hope, and it was the most valuable thing she had in her possession that night.**

**The End.**

**Thanks again everyone. I think I have a few typos in there somewhere so sorry about that. Other wise I'm really happy with this story. ****J**


End file.
